Burned
by Epona3
Summary: The MSS has a photo of Annie Walker, and they are not happy with her actions. Once they release it to the worldwide press, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Captain stared as the woman boarded the ship. He knew, from the phone calls he had received the past few hours, that she was important in some way that would never be explained to him. He also knew that if he didn't hand her the phone in his hand the moment she stepped onto the ship, some shadowy agency back in DC would ruin his career.

"Miss Walker, I presume?" He asked politely as her first foot hit the deck.

The woman looked back at him apprehensively and gave the slightest of nods.

"Phone," he said as he offered the object.

"Thank you," she replied, locking her eyes with his as she took it.

The Captain was startled by what he saw in this woman's eyes. His first impression was that she was a rescued tourist, disoriented and scared. But her eyes showed that she was fully competent and experienced. She reminded him of career soldiers straight from war.

She continued to stare at him, rather than lift the phone to her ear.

"May I have a moment?" Her voice was quiet and calm, but resolute.

"Of course."

Annie took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Annie." Auggie's voice replied.

"If you say so."

"I would love to hear about your ocean adventure, but unfortunately we have to talk about something far more important right now."

Annie leaned against the railing of the ship and looked at the infrastructure around her. "Like what?" Her tone was short and biting.

Auggie swallowed and took a deep breath. He actually felt a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "The MSS has released a picture of you to the press. Danish Authorities have already linked you to the explosion in Copenhagen, and Swiss Authorities appear to be highly interested in your involvement in a murder in Geneva."

The words spilled out of his mouth while Annie stared at a "No Smoking" sign directly in front of her. It was in harsh black lettering over the standard grey-blue of all naval ships. She waited to see if Auggie had more news. When she was sure he wasn't continuing, she asked "So what now?"

The tear he was fighting fell down his cheek. Her tone was all business, even after learning that her life was crumbling all around her. "You are burned, Annie."

Annie mechanically took deep breaths. "Can you come meet me?"

"I have to lay low while we assess the situation."

"That sounds like a good reason to get out of town."

"Yeah, perhaps. I'll see what I can do. For now, that ship is the safest place for you. Calder is handling damage control Stateside, and the good thing about where you are is that no reporter will randomly show up at your door."

Annie's thoughts were racing. "Danielle."

"Yeah," Auggie said. "It's not safe for you to reach out to anybody. Do you want me to call her?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay." He said. Annie could hear him carefully controlling his voice. "Annie, you know what this means. Things are going to get rough. You know I'm still here for you."

Among all the thoughts swirling in Annie's head was the pile of complications that would complicate her relationship with a covert operative. "From where I'm standing, that looks pretty hard."

"Don't worry about the view. Hang tight, Walker. We'll get through this."

"Yeah," She replied.

"I'll keep you updated. You get some rest."

Annie huffed as Auggie hung up. Her life had just been turned upside down and she was supposed to rest. She walked up to the Captain and handed him back the phone.

As fast as she had died, Annie Walker had been resurrected.


	2. Chapter 2

Auggie hung up from his conversation with Annie and listened to see if Sarah had returned. With no sign from her, he took a deep breath and tapped his phone, ready to make the second-hardest call to Danielle that he hoped to ever make.

"Hello?" Danielle answered.

"Hey Danielle, it's Auggie." He drew out the words.

"I thought the number was odd." Danielle said.

"I'm calling with some news."

"What's up?" Danielle asked, apprehensively.

"Danielle, there's a story being leaked by the Chinese government, and I wanted to give you a heads up that it's coming. It's about Annie."

"Oh. What are they saying?"

"Mostly, they are just exposing her for being a spy. We aren't sure what all they know, or what they'll say, but it's possible that they will accuse her of lots of things that she may or may not have actually done."

"Like what?"

Auggie took a deep breath. "We don't know. I just wanted to be the one to let you know that they'll say that she did these things last week."

There was no response on the other end of the line.

Auggie waited.

"Are you saying..." Danielle couldn't get the words out.

"She's alive, Danielle." Auggie figured he might as well be blunt.

"I... That... She's..."

"I don't have the time to tell you everything right now, but I wanted you to know. She wanted you to know."

"You've talked to her?" Danielle asked.

"Yes. She can't get in touch with you right now, but she will."

"I can't believe this."

"She never wanted to hurt you." Auggie explained.

"Thanks for calling." Danielle said. Then without warning, the line went dead.

Auggie put down the phone and was greeted with Sarah's voice. "Calder Michaels wants me to get you out of the country ASAP. There's a flight leaving in two hours with WiFi and an available seat in first class. Ready to go?"

"I'm guessing I don't have a choice." Auggie replied.

…

The Captain of the ship led Annie to an empty officer's quarters, one of the few private sleeping areas. "There is a recreation area down the hall, with a TV and such. I am sure you need to unwind a little. Follow the trail of sailors for the mess hall. We'll be in port in three days."

"Thank you," Annie replied.

The man pulled the door shut behind him and left her to her thoughts.

..

"Why are you parking?" Auggie asked as Sarah turned off the engine.

"Because I'm going in with you." She replied.

"You don't have to do that. You can drop me at the curb."

"Director Michaels said you would say that, and specifically told me to guide you to the terminal. You need to be as inconspicuous as possible. There will already be red flags because you have no luggage, and we still don't know if the MSS has found you on surveillance footage."

"Fine." Auggie unfurled his cane and shut the car door. Sarah came around and gave him a lead.

She had no problem getting a special pass to lead him through security, and quickly led him in that direction.

Auggie placed his cane with his messenger bag and walked unassisted through the security checkpoint, with Sarah following. On the other side, a hand grabbed his arm and spoke in Cantonese. Assuming they were trying to assist him, Auggie jerked his arm away while saying "I'm fine."

"Come," The man repeated in English, as Sarah stepped through the scanner.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, in Cantonese.

"Come with us." They replied.

"They are officials, they want us to go with them." She explained to Auggie.

Auggie raised his hands as a show of compliance. "I need my cane." He said.

"They are taking it, and your things that were in the scanner." She explained.

"I NEED MY CANE." Auggie said, loudly.

"It is wrong not to let him have his cane." Sarah said, authoritatively, to the officials.

"He cannot have it." They replied, before grabbing his arm to pull him toward a room where they carelessly pushed him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Auggie made no effort to hide his disorientation when they pushed him into the room. He put a hand out and easily found a wall before turning toward the doorway. "What do you want?" He whined.

The man in the doorway, watching him, replied in Cantonese.

Auggie darted his eyes around, pretending to be anxious. "Where have you brought me? Where is my friend? Why won't you give me my cane back?" He asked.

"Mister Anderson, we have some questions." A voice replied, in English.

"I'm just trying to go home. This won't make me miss my flight, will it?" Auggie questioned.

"We hope not." The man replied. "Why didn't you have any luggage?"

"My friend left town yesterday, I sent it with him. Makes life easier for me, ya know?" He motioned to his eyes.

"Who was this friend?"

"Calder Michaels. He works with me at GS Consulting. I could give you a business card if you would give me back my wallet."

"Why didn't you go back with him?"

"I was supposed to, but something came up at the last minute at the client site. I offered to stay."

"Who is your client?"

"It's confidential. They make us sign this non-disclosure agreement thing when we are hired." Auggie replied. "May I go now?"

"Do you work for the US government?"

"I just told you, I work for GS Consulting."

"Who is the woman you are traveling with?"

Auggie sighed. "Sarah is just helping me navigate the airport. Please, I can't miss this flight."

Auggie heard the door to the room open and close, then nothing but silence. "Are you still here?" He asked.

There was no reply, but he could hear Cantonese chatter outside the door.

"I guess not." He mumbled.

Continuing to play the part of an anxious traveler, Auggie began pacing the room, exploring. He could feel glass along one wall and wondered if it was a window or a two way mirror. He placed his hand against it, hoping that a temperature difference would give him a clue, but didn't feel any warmth from the sun.

It wasn't long before the door pushed open again and the same voice spoke. "You are free to go."

Auggie was knocked slightly off balance by his belongings being pushed into his body, but quickly recovered and checked that everything was there. He extended his cane and put his messenger bag across his body before reaching inside to find the contents completely shuffled. Eventually he confirmed his laptop, headphones, passport and wallet were all there.

Without another word he swung his cane and navigated to the doorway, hoping that Sarah would be nearby.

"Hey," she greeted when he stepped out the door.

"Oh good." He replied. "They didn't lock you away."

"Nope." She said as she brushed his hand. Auggie took the lead and followed silently.

"You okay?" She asked.

"All good. You?" He knew she was asking about the interrogation, but for some reason didn't think it was safe to talk freely.

"Yeah. Glad we are getting you on this flight on time. Looks like they are already boarding. I'm anxious to get back to the office."

"Well then let's get you out of here." Auggie replied.

Moments later a flight attendant had escorted Auggie to his seat and Sarah was on her way back to the CIA field office in the US Embassy. He put on his headphones and unpacked his laptop while the flight attendant brought him a cup of coffee.

After a few keystrokes to disable the display on his computer, Auggie was busy connecting to the in-flight WiFi to monitor the news on Annie.

...

Annie found a small room with a television and satellite feed on which she could check out the international news. She sat on a nasty looking old couch and pulled her knees to her chest in a daze while she watched for her own picture to come onto the screen.

Sailors came and went, sometimes staring at her until she gave them a cold glare. She quickly wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek when she saw her own horrified expression staring back at her from the BBC feed. They didn't have her name, but it was only a matter of time.

...

The internet connection was infuriatingly slow on the airplane, worsened by the security measures that Auggie implemented to hide his search. But an hour into the flight he had searched news outlets well enough to be comfortable that Annie's real name wasn't yet associated with her picture. But what he assumed was her picture was circulated far and wide as a CIA agent, and it was only a matter of time before somebody came forward with her name.

He received one encrypted email from Langley stating that they were in damage control mode. Her previous missions were considered to be compromised, and they would need his help in evaluating the risks. He immediately started brainstorming which situations would create the most danger to the United States or its assets as this unfolded.

...

When Auggie walked in to Calder's temporary office, it was obvious that he had gone completely without sleep.

"Shit, Auggie. You won't be good for anything in this condition." Calder greeted.

"Hello to you, too." Auggie said as he pulled his cane in front of him and leaned forward slightly.

Calder sighed. "So what do you have for me?"

"From memory, I have three critical situations that need immediate action, ten that need attention, and at least fifteen that need further investigation."

"Okay. I had Barber and his team going through her files, so check in with him and see how the information matches up, then take an encrypted cell, go home, and get some rest."

"When will she be back?" Auggie asked.

"The ship is away from port for at least 48 more hours. We don't see any reason to expedite her return."

"She could help evaluate the threat."

"And the second she leaves this property she will be hounded by reporters and those that wish harm upon her missions and this agency." Calder walked closer to Auggie. "You do realize that it will never be the same?"

"Yes, sir." Auggie replied.

"We'll talk about your relationship outside of the office when she gets back. But for now, update Barber and get some rest."

"I'm willing to go overt, if that's what it takes." Auggie stated.

"Now is not the time to be making those decisions, Auggie. Once you are rested, come back and take over Annie Walker damage control. We need you in top shape in order to get through this mess."

"Okay." Auggie said. He turned 180 degrees and walked out.

...

Annie wondered how long she would have to go before having contact with Langley again. It had been 24 hours, and she heard nothing. The seclusion was killing her, so she decided to venture beyond her quarters a little.

Annie walked through the hallways of the aircraft carrier, averting her eyes whenever she encountered another person. They had given her a set of fatigues, so she didn't stand out among the ship's crew. But she still felt so exposed.

After two endless days, she was brought a phone.

"Hello?"

"How's the open water?" Auggie greeted.

"Overwhelming, actually. Please tell me I'm coming home."

"Yeah. There's a flight leaving the carrier in two hours that will take you to Guam, where we have a full set of documentation and a stylist ready for you. After you get your makeover, you are flying back commercial. I tried to get them to send the Company jet, but with all the commotion it's been commandeered for other purposes."

"I've really made a mess, haven't I?"

"You cleaned up one, as well. A much bigger mess. Things will be fine."

Annie sighed. "Did you talk to Danielle?"

"Yeah. Several times. She's going to be okay."

"Can I talk to her?"

"We are arranging for her to come to DC. She understands, Annie."

"Thank you, Auggie."

"I miss you, Annie."

"Same here." She replied.

"Take care of yourself." He said before ending the call.

...

"Hello?" Joan answered the phone while holding Mackenzie with the other arm.

"Joan, it's Calder. I trust that you are doing well?"

"Yes. Why are you calling?"

"If you can spare your husband for a few hours, send him to Langley. Tell him not to worry about getting dressed up. He's not in trouble."

"What's going on?" Joan asked.

"I really wish I could read you in."

"I know about Annie. Hard to miss that."

"Will Arthur be able to make it?"

"Yes."

"Good." He replied as he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

The CIA had a "Meditation Room" for employees to get away. It was dark and quiet, with a couple of cots for those times when sleep was necessary but not necessary enough to go home. Auggie had no use for such a room, instead preferring the wrestling mats in the CIA gym in the after-hours. The gym was available all night, assuring that he wouldn't fall into too deep of a sleep to get back to work quickly. He just needed a little bit of rest under the B flat hum of the florescent lights.

After a couple of hours of rest, he headed back to Calder's office to see what he missed.

"By the looks of you, this really isn't good." Arthur greeted Auggie in the hallway.

Auggie turned toward his voice, momentarily doubting that he had correctly identified the former DCS. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could clue me in. Calder asked for me."

Auggie smiled. "I was just heading that way."

Auggie didn't know if it was Arthur's uneasiness around his blindness, him wanting Auggie to feel independent, or carelessness, but Arthur never offered him a sighted lead.

"What's this all about?" Arthur asked as they moved through what seemed like an empty hallway.

"You've seen the news." Auggie replied.

"Yeah, but why am I here?"

"I have some ideas, but Calder might have his own. Let's not discuss it here."

Arthur didn't bother asking more until they walked into Calder's office.

"Arthur, thanks for coming on such short notice."

"What the hell is going on, Calder?"

"MSS has a picture of Annie that they have released to the media. You've probably already seen it. The international fallout is going to be big. I want to bring you on board to help with damage control."

"In what capacity?"

"Green badge-special consultant. Go to Europe, meet with Interpol. Help keep the full extent of Walker's actions on the down low. Try to get them to drop charges. We are going to have a hard time defending all that she did, but I promise that it is all defendable."

"I have a newborn." Arthur replied.

"I can go." Auggie interjected.

"I'm sure you can, Auggie. But we still don't know how much footage the Chinese have of Annie's adventures in Hong Kong, so you and I might be in the hot seat as well. Arthur was implicated in Copenhagen, but has been proven to be clean."

Calder turned back to Arthur. "I wouldn't be asking you to leave your family if it weren't the best option."

Arthur absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder, still sore. The stitches had come out, but the scar was still painful. "If you really think I'm the one that should be doing this, I'll talk to Joan."

Calder nodded. "Call me in an hour and let me know. You have a seat on the 6am flight, and I haven't picked anybody to be backup if you say 'no.'"

"Tell Joan that I'll come help her out while you are gone." Auggie said, earnestly.

"I appreciate it, Auggie. But I have a feeling you are going to be needed here for a while."

"Auggie is forbidden to stay here any longer." Calder interjected. "He hasn't left the premises for two days, and needs sleep somewhere other than the floor of the gym."

Calder walked close to the man that had become his friend. "Auggie, if I find out you are in this building over the next six hours, I'll have your badge deactivated.

Auggie opened his mouth to argue, but found he was too tired. "Yes, sir." He drawled.

"If you don't mind hearing my side of what will be a very uncomfortable conversation with my wife, I'll give you a ride."

"No, you need to get on home to Joan. I'll call the car service." Auggie replied.

"I'll give you a ride, Auggie." Calder said. "I've done all I can for today."

Auggie nodded and waited for Calder to lock up his office. Taking Calder's arm felt natural. He never would have imagined that he would trust this man more than Arthur, but he did.

"I think you just wanted a ride in the Jag." Calder quipped as they walked through the parking lot.

Auggie raised his eyebrows. "Your car is a Jag?"

"I'd believe you, if we hadn't discussed this before."

"Caught me." Auggie replied. "But could you do residential DC a favor and push that button that provides some muffling?"

"Not only did you know this is a Jaguar, but you've looked into its features." Calder replied as he put Auggie's hand on the door.

Auggie put his head back and almost fell asleep on the drive to his building. When the car came to a stop he sat up.

"Get plenty of rest, Auggie. There's only so much we can control at this point."

"Thanks for the ride."

...

Annie was greeted by another female agent in Guam, who introduced herself as "Julie" and drove her to a small hotel-like room on the Army base. "You look like you need a real shower. Here are some clothes. Take your time and call me when you are done."

Annie looked inside and saw a phone with the clothes and toiletries. "Thank you." She replied.

She shut the door and sat on the bed. She stared at the phone, wanting to talk to Auggie, but knowing it was the middle of the night in DC. She hoped he was sleeping.

Instead, she got in the shower and let the hot water wash over her.

After her shower, she type in Auggie's number and stared at her phone. She had no idea what she wanted to say to him. She just wanted to hear his voice. Instead of hitting send, she called Julie to let her know she was ready.

Annie's makeover was intense. Her hair was cut to an abrasively short bob and bleached to a natural looking strawberry blonde. She was given a thorough lesson in using makeup to change the way the shape of her face looked, then a wardrobe that made her look significantly older.

When she left for the public airport, a forty-year-old woman had replaced the scared young brunette from the MSS photo. Her hardened persona wasn't much of an act.

...

Arthur gave Joan and Mackenzie a kiss in the early morning before his flight. "If you need anything at all, call Auggie. He offered to come over, but we both know he should be at Langley right now."

"We'll be fine." Joan responded. "The timing isn't great, but I'm glad Calder thought of you."

"I'll be home as fast as I can."

Joan gave him a warm smile and watched him walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Auggie, refreshed from his first four hours of continuous sleep in weeks, couldn't stop pacing the office that Calder had set up for him. They had no idea where Auggie was going to land for the long-term, but for the moment, he was Assistant Director of the Annie Walker Damage Control Unit.

Calder, of course, was the Director, in addition to his role as DCS.

Flights from Guam were long and complicated. She would have to stop in Hawaii and Los Angeles. Auggie made some arrangements along the way in case she decided to take a vacation at either transfer.

It pained him to admit that she lost his trust.

"Hey," Calder greeted.

"Hey," Auggie replied. "What's next?"

"Being short one overt CIA director is killing us right now. They are fast-tracking me into the permanent DCS position."

"You're going overt?"

"I guess so." Calder drew out.

Auggie realized this was one of those moments when Calder was coming as close to a personal conversation as he would ever come. "It's the price of success." He replied.

"One you weren't willing to pay." Calder noted.

"I was placed in a different position for much less worthy reasons. I wasn't going to give up my cover in order to serve as an Agency diversion."

"You said you would go overt for her, Auggie. Did you mean it?"

"Are you offering me the DCS position?"

Calder huffed. "Nope. Just considering the options."

"If being overt is necessary to have a relationship with her, I would do it without second thoughts. But right now I'm not convinced she's going to come back to DC without a fight."

"Do you know something we don't?"

"I just know Annie, and she does things on her own terms."

"I don't care what she does, as long as she comes here first."

"That is the plan." Auggie replied.

...

Annie stood in the Honolulu airport watching the people come and go in the bright colors that filled these places. She couldn't imagine wearing those bright colors any time soon. She walked to her next gate and took a seat out of the way.

...

"Whoa, man. The makeover they did was incredible. If you hadn't sent me the picture from Guam, I wouldn't have recognized her."

"That was the point, Eric." Auggie replied. "Is she staying on plan?"

"Sitting here at the gate like a good girl."

"Okay. Make sure she gets on the plane before you."

"Got it."

Somehow, Auggie got them first class tickets. Annie surprised Barber by being one of the first to board. He smiled, knowing this meant there would be more time to have some snacks while the rest of the passengers loaded.

Annie was staring out the window while Eric folded his long legs into the seat next to her. He pulled a laptop and earbuds out of his bag and stuffed the rest under the seat in front of him. He stared at Annie the whole time.

"He didn't want to come himself?" She asked without facing him.

Eric smiled. "He's predisposed at the moment. Sent the next best thing."

Now she looked directly at him with a smile. "Good to see you, Eric."

"Even better for me to see you." He realized a small tear was trying to escape. He bit his lip to keep his emotions in check.

She reached for his hand and gave him a squeeze. "Sorry." She practically whispered. Her eyes darted to the people walking by and Eric realized he should be discreet.

"How was your vacation?" He said with far too much cheer.

"I'm ready to be home, but I know there's a lot of work waiting for me."

"Hah. Yeah, it never stops."

The flight attendant approached their seats and asked if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Barber ordered a coke and chips, while Annie asked for plain water.

"So, seen any good movies lately?" Barber asked. He desperately wanted to talk to Annie about other things, but was struggling to find topics that would be safe on the plane.

Annie looked at him and sighed. "I know why you are here, and I respect that, but there's a long flight ahead and I'm not feeling that social."

"Oh. Yeah. I get it." He replied.

...

Arthur shared a government jet with the Secretary of State en route to Geneva. They were met on the tarmac by the Swiss Secretary of State and the Geneva Chief of Police.

The conversation started tense.

"Mister Campbell, surely you aren't suggesting we stop a murder investigation?"

"The victim, and the suspect, are both United States Citizens. We ask that you allow us to investigate the evidence and press charges, as needed."

"We are not happy about your spy games resulting in a murder in our jurisdiction. Why were two CIA agents in Geneva anyway? Are you spying on us?"

Arthur shook his head. "Of course not. We have no sanctioned missions actively in Switzerland at the moment."

"But you have. This same agent," He pointed at the picture of Annie, "Was present at the Zurich Airport bombing in 2009."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The American Secretary of State responded.

"I do." Arthur said. "It was one of Annie's first missions. She was caught up in the bombing, but had nothing to do with it."

Arthur spread his hands, palms up. "I would be happy to tell you anything about that mission that would ease your mind now. We want to be as open and honest as possible with you, including disclosing everything that Miss Walker has been involved with while in your country."

The Swiss representatives raised their eyebrows. They were impressed.

...

Annie and Barber had several hours to kill in Los Angeles, so she recommended they find a dark corner at a restaurant. As they walked through the airport Annie said they could act like business travelers at this point.

"It's not my first time in the field, you know." Eric replied.

"Sorry, yeah. Any food preference?"

"Let's go here." He said, pointing at a sports bar. He wanted to make sure he didn't end up eating sushi or salad. One thing he had discovered about himself recently was that he was meant to eat what he thought of as "Real food."

"Sure," She said, almost cheery.

They were led to a dark booth that felt perfect for the situation.

"So, are we cool to talk?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "How are you?"

"Better, now."

Annie smiled. "How about we order the cheesefries? I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten much of anything for several days."

Eric's face lit up. "Sounds great to me!"

...

Auggie listened to the text message from Barber and smiled at the fact that Annie was sticking with him. She would be back in Langley soon enough. He took a deep breath and checked on the latest update from Arthur.

The Swiss were willing to drop the charges against Annie, understanding that a larger mission was at stake, and the Danes had already accepted the evidence clearing Annie and Teo in the Copenhagen attack. There was a small check-in planned in Frankfurt, to be sure that everything was smoothed over there, and Arthur would be on his way home.

As the story continued to break, there would inevitably be other countries that would want to press charges, but Arthur would talk to them in a separate trip.

Now all Auggie and Calder could do was wait for the story to spread and react.

...

Annie was practically shaking as the plane landed in DC. Eric wasn't sure how to help her calm down, so he just watched in case she decided to run. As she exited the jetway, she was looking around as though expecting to find someone.

"He wanted to be here, but got called into a meeting." Eric explained.

"Oh," she replied, feeling silly for being caught expecting.

"I'm parked this way." Eric pointed.

Annie faked a smile and followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Auggie dialed Danielle's number.

"Is she here?" Danielle answered.

"Her flight just landed. I can't buy you much time before she has to come to Langley and start answering questions. There might be a little more if you come here."

"I don't know." Danielle replied. "I am not feeling too good about your coworkers these days."

"It's totally up to you." Auggie said. Something about the way he said it left Danielle feeling as though she really was in charge of her own destiny.

"I guess I'd rather have more time with her."

"We'll have a driver pick you up in twenty minutes."

"Okay."

...

Auggie was nothing but nervous energy. He paced outside the elevator, ten steps in each direction, stopping only when the doors opened. There were five not-Annies before the elevator opened and he heard her gasp.

"Walker." He said, softly.

She crashed into his arms. His hands roamed over her back and into her hair.

"This isn't good," he said as his fingers found her new extremely short locks.

"It will grow back." She assured.

Auggie pulled back slightly, but didn't let go of her shoulders. "I bought you a little time before debriefing. There's somebody anxious to see you."

Annie's eyes widened. "Danielle?"

Auggie nodded. "Interrogation room, second floor."

Annie stepped away from him to hit the button for the elevator. He stayed close. As she waited for the elevator to come, she looked around the hallway to be sure they were alone, then quickly pulled his face down for a kiss.

Auggie smiled. "Want me to wait-"

"Oh no," Annie interrupted as she jerked him close. "You are coming with me."

Auggie smiled as she led him onto the elevator.

"I-4627" Annie read the door label out loud.

"I'll be on the other side of the glass."

Annie squeezed his arm, then let go to open the door. Auggie quickly moved down the hallway to the observation room.

...

Danielle looked up as she heard the doorknob turn. From first glance, she thought it was another Agency rep, rather than her sister. Then she realized that the older-looking woman with the strawberry blonde hair was, actually, her sister.

"Oh my God." Danielle gasped as she stood and stared.

Annie fought a tear and stepped forward. She and Danielle met in a tight hug.

Auggie wondered if he was in the wrong observation room, as the reunion was so quiet. Finally Annie pulled away from Danielle and choked down a tear, a sound Auggie was unfortunately familiar with.

"You look horrible." Danielle said.

Annie giggled. "Thanks."

Danielle reached for Annie's hair. "This will take some getting used to."

Annie shrugged. "I don't expect it to be permanent."

Danielle kept her hand on her sister. "I'm really mad at you, you know." Her tone wasn't angry.

Annie nodded.

"And Auggie, too. He knew about this?"

Annie nodded again. "He's listening." She said.

"Auggie, I'm really mad at you!" Danielle shouted.

Through a stroke of luck, Auggie found the call button to respond. "I know."

The women laughed.

Annie expected a flurry of questions, but Danielle just stared. They both tried to come up with words for each other.

"What are you going to tell the girls?" Annie asked.

"I have no idea. Any chance you can come visit them?"

"I don't know. I imagine I'll know more in a day or two."

"We can probably make that happen." Auggie's voice interjected.

"You know that's creepy right?" Danielle replied.

"It's the CIA. We specialize in creepy." Auggie replied.

"Auggie, come on over." Annie said.

A few moments later the sound of Auggie's cane hitting the door was followed by him walking in. Annie pulled him to her side.

"I'm still mad at you." Danielle greeted.

"And I am still incredibly apologetic that your sister did this to you." He replied with a smirk.

"I'm sure it was all her idea." Danielle replied.

"Actually," Annie said. Danielle stared at her.

"I was against it, all the way." Auggie interjected.

"But you helped her, right?"

Auggie swallowed.

"It was all me, Danielle." Annie explained.

Danielle looked shocked. "But, how? What were you doing? How did you survive?"

"It was hard. Being in touch with Auggie would have put both of us in danger."

"But you could have found a way. Auggie, I can't believe you just left her on her own like that."

"Left her? Danielle, she left me. It's not like I could chase her through the streets or anything. She could have been sitting next to me on the bus and I never would have known."

Even if the slight gasp Annie emitted could be missed by Auggie, the shock on her face wasn't getting by Danielle. "What did I say?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing." Annie replied.

Auggie pinched his eyebrows together and turned toward Annie.

"Are you sure it was nothing?" Danielle asked.

Auggie felt his pulse race. "It was you." He said quietly.

Annie took two deep breaths.

"I have no idea what the two of you are talking about, but she's guilty." Danielle said.

Annie glared at her sister and reached for Auggie's hand.

Auggie fought to control his emotions, pulling his hand away.

"I'll let you two have some privacy." His voice was cold. "Annie, they are expecting you upstairs at four."

Before she could respond, he was out of the room.

"What just happened there?" Danielle asked.

Annie's expression was blank. "I hurt a lot of people." She explained quietly.

Danielle knew she wasn't going to get the full explanation so she pulled her sister into a hug. "I hope it was worth it."

...

Auggie stepped off the elevator onto the seventh floor, still trying to control his emotions.

"Why are you alone?" Calder's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"She's downstairs with Danielle." Auggie explained.

"Why aren't you still down there?"

"Wanted to let them have some privacy." Auggie drew out his words.

"Damnit Auggie, we don't have time for you to have a lovers quarrel."

Auggie feigned insult. "We aren't lovers."

Calder huffed. "We both know that's bullshit. Go downstairs, and don't come back up without her."

"Yes, sir." Auggie responded.

...

Annie and Danielle stepped out the door and were shocked to find Auggie leaning against the wall.

"You could have taken five more minutes." Auggie said, checking his watch.

"I am going to walk her out." Annie explained.

"Then I'll come along." Auggie said.

Annie brushed his hand, offering a lead. The three of them walked through the halls in silence.

"You two okay?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah." Annie answered.

"Hopefully she'll come visit soon?" Danielle asked.

"We'll see." Auggie replied.

They reached the front entrance and Danielle looked at the pair of Agents. "I don't know what's going on with you two, but I'm sorry if I made it worse. I hope you can work it out."

Annie looked at Auggie and swallowed. She wanted him to say that it would be okay. He didn't speak.

"I'll call you." Annie said, turning back to Danielle.

"Okay." Danielle replied, still feeling a little lost. "Actually, you'll have to, because I don't have any way to get in touch with you."

"You have my number." Auggie said. "If you need her before she gets settled, don't hesitate to use it."

"Thanks, Auggie."

Danielle gave Annie a hug. "Okay. Well. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Danielle." Annie said. She watched her sister walk out the door and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Annie said quietly.

Auggie turned toward her but didn't respond.

"I know there is a lot that I need to apologize for, and I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

"Yeah." Auggie said. His tone was still bitter.

Annie reached for his arms, glad that they were somewhat alone in the usually bustling lobby as she fought tears. "Auggie, I know it will take time and many apologies to ever win back your trust, for all of this, but today, right now, I need you."

"I won't disappear on you." The words were both reassuring and accusatory.

"Thank you." She almost whispered.

"We need to get to Calder's office."

"Yeah."

"On the seventh floor." Auggie added.

"What?"

"He took over for Braithwaite."

"As the Deputy Director of Foreign Relations?"

Auggie sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "No. DCS. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah."

Annie was slightly overwhelmed as the committee came together in the conference room. She had hoped that Auggie would sit next to her, but he took his stack of Braille notes and spoke with one of the men in the room that she didn't know. She was surrounded by well wishers until Calder brought them to order.


	7. Chapter 7

The meeting was long and tedious, going late into the night. Annie would still have to go to polygraph, but Calder announced that would have to wait until morning.

"We have a safe house ready for you, if you want that, but you are welcome to stay anywhere. There's no guarantee that a neighbor won't be in touch with the press, no matter where you are."

Annie nodded. "Yes sir."

"Take the night off. Get some sleep. We'll see you back here at ten tomorrow, unless anything happens. Anderson, is there a phone she can use?"

"I'll grab one from Barber." He responded.

"Make sure I have the number." Calder said.

"Yep." Auggie replied.

Annie walked over to Auggie. "I'll go down with you." She said.

He nodded. "Come to my place." Auggie said when they were alone in the elevator.

"Are you sure?" She replied.

He nodded. "We need to talk. I can sleep on the couch."

"Do we need to get the phone?"

"No. I'll let Calder know you are with me."

Annie smiled. "Okay."

They got downstairs and Annie started to laugh.

"What?" Auggie asked.

"I don't have a car, so tonight you're driving."

Auggie laughed with her a moment. "We aren't waiting for the next shuttle. Check out one of our standard black SUVs."

...

Being in Auggie's apartment, without being pressured or chased, felt strange. His slightly cold attitude toward her didn't help. She went for the beer first, handing one off to him.

"I'm sorry about the bus." She started.

"Your cool reaction in Helen's apartment makes a lot more sense now."

"She lit up when you arrived." Annie said.

"How far did you follow?"

"I stayed on the bus." Annie replied.

Auggie nodded. "I thought I was meeting you that night."

"You seemed happy enough to meet her."

"She was helping me find you."

"That doesn't explain why you slept with her."

Auggie was visibly uncomfortable. He fidgeted while he gathered his thoughts. "You specifically sent the message that you didn't want to be around me. How can you fault me for trying to move on?"

Annie took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"I've been traveling for days. I'm going to go take a shower." Annie said

Auggie nodded.

She walked to the bathroom and started to pull her few articles of clothing from the bag provided in Guam. She allowed the tears to fall while the shower heated up.

After a good cry and long shower, Annie felt surprisingly refreshed. She emerged to find Auggie sitting in the living room, listening to an audiobook at double speed.

"Speed-reading?" She asked.

He touched his phone, abruptly stopping the noise. "I've needed a little bit of escape recently."

"I get that." She replied.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah. I really do. Do you mind if I borrow your shirt?"

"This one?" He pulled at his collar.

She laughed. It made him smile. "That one wouldn't be so comfortable to sleep in."

"Since when did you ask before taking my clothes?" He asked.

"Since things between us became so awkward." She almost whispered.

"It's all yours." He responded softly.

She turned and walked to his closet to get the shirt. After pulling it over her head, she stared at him as he brushed his teeth. She sat on the bed while he went into the closet to change his own clothes.

When he walked back out, she stood and brushed his arm.

He looked toward her and raised his eyebrows.

"Come to bed with me." She said, her voice barely audible.

Auggie complied without saying a word.

There was nothing sexual about the night, just the two of them curled into each other in a way that felt perfectly natural. They were asleep in moments.

...

Auggie's phone abruptly woke both of them from a deep sleep.

"Hello?" Auggie answered, quickly getting his bearings.

"Please tell me you are with Walker." Calder greeted.

The woman in question had jumped up at the sound of the phone, assuring Auggie she hadn't run off. "Yeah."

"Okay. I was worried when the two of you didn't show up."

Auggie felt his watch. It was after ten. "Sorry about that. We overslept."

"I'm sure both of you needed it. But now we have lots of people to answer to here at the office. How soon can you be here?"

"Half hour?" Auggie suggested.

"See you then." Calder replied.

"I assume you don't need another shower?" Auggie asked.

"Bathroom is all yours." Annie replied. "I'll brew some coffee."

Auggie took a quick shower while Annie got dressed. She was sitting on his bed when he emerged wearing only a towel. After a moment of admiring the view, she walked to the kitchen to get coffee.

"I can't believe we slept so late." Annie spoke across the apartment.

"I passed out before I set an alarm. The sun didn't wake you up?"

"I guess not."

Neither of them commented on the fact that they had both slept for over ten hours for the first time in over a decade that they weren't sedated.

...

"You both look refreshed." Calder commented as Annie and Auggie entered the seventh floor conference room.

"What's first?" Annie asked, all business.

"We have done our best to identify all potentially compromised missions. We need you to go through the list and be sure they are prioritized. We've already halted a couple that are obvious. I'm concerned about the safety of anybody in the field. I trust that the Agency knows about all of your active operations?"

"Of course." Annie replied, cold.

"Good. Forgive me for thinking you might have ever done anything off-book."

"If Auggie has already gone through these, I doubt much was missed. What else?"

"We need to know what charges are going to be filed against you, now that foreign governments have your name."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur Campbell has already negotiated with the Swiss to drop charges against you in the murder of Derec Hughes. Petty shoplifting charges have been dropped in Frankfurt. Denmark has cleared you in the helicopter bombing. Now that there is a name to go with your face, who else will want you to pay for your actions?"

"Understood." Annie replied.

"After that, we have to start debriefing. Polygraph, psych evaluation, the whole shebang."

"What does it matter if I can't continue as an agent?" Annie asked.

"There are overt options, Walker." Calder explained. "Hell, by the end of this week, Auggie may be the only one in this room that's still covert."

"Am I getting a promotion?" Annie asked.

"It's far too early to have any idea what your future will hold. But I am taking over as DCS in the immediate future."

"Permanently?" Annie asked.

"As permanent as anything around here." Calder responded.

"So, what about Joan?"

"We aren't sure." Auggie said.

"I'm sure Auggie can catch you up on office politics later. Right now, get to work on your files. Auggie, come with me. I have something for you."

Auggie obediently accepted Calder's lead, and a moment later Annie was left alone with stacks of paper that represented what would be her entire covert career at the Agency.


End file.
